poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Yakima
Yakima, formerly known as Yakima of Acedia, was once a Devil Dog until he reformed. Appearance Yakima is a Pomeranian with tan fur, tan ears and a bushy tail. Before he reformed, he wore a mahogany shirt with the word "indifference", gray shorts, and a dark red cape. He now wears a mahogany shirt with a red "O" on it and red pants. He also has brown eyes and short, blond hair. Yakima is the same height as Violet. When dressed up as PoundRaizer Amaranth, he wears a mahogany shirt with the word "effort" on it, a dark red helmet, gray pants, and a red cape. After three years, Yakima wears a red fedora, a red vest, and grew sharp claws on his toes. Like Igor, he secretly wears leg warmers. During the summer, Yakima started wearing mahogany swimming trunks. When he goes to sleep, he wears a sleeveless mahogany shirt and red shorts. When he goes to the dojo, he wears a mahogany karate uniform. When he was a puppy, he wore a mahogany shirt, a red baseball cap and red shorts. He eventually grew tufts on his face and grew longer fur on his body. Personality Before he reformed, Yakima was very lazy and preferred to let others do his missions for him. However, he was cunning, quick and agile. After Yakima reformed, he is very dedicated and friendly. He also has a crush on Truffles. Yakima has a passion for art. He is indifferent towards Dumbo. During his timeline, Yakima was overwhelmed with chores and grew tired of working everyday. His favorite type of music is classical. His favorite food is pork chops and fish. He has a strong dislike against waffles because he is very allergic to waffles and syrup. He likes to watch science fiction shows and mystery shows on TV. He has a special bond with Elaine. Ability Yakima is skilled at painting and the music arts. He can also play the flute. When he was a Devil Dog, he uses his flute to hypnotize animals and people. He sings in a tenor voice. As PoundRaizer Amaranth, his back-up weapons are a steel pipe, a baseball bat and a guitar. Like Drumstick, he is a professional acrobat, gymnast and stunt dog due to his incredible flexibility. He relies on his acrobatic skills during battles. Trivia Yakima is a fan-made character created by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. Yakima hails from Milwaukee, Wisconsin. He was also known as Devil Dog 9. Yakima's full name is Thatcher Jacey Williams. Yakima is Lassie and Drumstick's sole descendant. In an alternate timeline, Yakima owned a toy company on August 12th, 2999. According to his age, Yakima was born on July 8th, 2983. In the present, he would have been born on July 8th, 1995. While Yakima was a Devil Dog, he sometimes gets leg cramps because of he doesn't exercise. Gallery Yakima Reformed.JPG|Yakima Three years ago Yakima.JPG|Yakima before he reformed and joined the Pound Puppies PoundRaizer Amaranth.jpg|Yakima as PoundRaizer Amaranth Summer Time Yakima.jpg|Yakima in summer attire Yakima in Pajamas.jpg|Yakima in his pajamas Yakima and Truffles.jpg|Yakima and his girlfriend, Truffles PoundRaizers Three Years Later.jpg|Yakima and the other PoundRaizers Yakima the Gymnast.jpg|Yakima doing gymnastics Yakima in Karate Attire.jpg|Yakima in his karate gear Devil Dog Eleven.jpg|Yakima and the other former Devil Dogs Yakima of Acedia and His Flute.jpg|Yakima and his flute Yakima and His Steel Pipe.jpg|Yakima and his steel pipe Category:Fan made Characters Category:Male Characters Category:What If's Category:Dogs Category:Pound Puppies Category:Martial Artists Category:Artists Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Vivian's Family Category:Darius' Family Category:Ian's Family Category:Jayden's Family Category:Antonio's Family Category:Tony's Family Category:TJ's Family Category:Drumstick's Family Category:Gamma's Students Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Descendants Category:Adults Category:Yakima's Family Category:Victoria's Family Category:Kanashimi's Family Category:Ethan's Family Category:Ancestors Category:Singers Category:Members of the PoundRaizers Category:Elaine's Family Category:Marcus' Family Category:Violet's Family Category:Momo's Family